


Ruby and Yang v.s. Weiss' Workouts

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Inflation, Multi, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Ruby and Yang have been putting on some weight lately, and Weiss won't stand for it. She's taking the team out to her family's lodge to help the sisters lose some weight, but will it work, or will the sisters find a way around Weiss' plan?
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Ruby and Yang v.s. Weiss' Workouts

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was commissioned by ggftl over on DeviantArt. It’s one of the emergency commissions I took on a little bit ago. They seemed pretty happy with how it came out, and I hope you guys enjoy it too.

“… And that is why we will be going away during this summer break, a trip that, may I remind you, will be paid for by myself and will be at a very nice family lodge,” Weiss said, finishing off a long-winded speech that the rest of her team was only partially paying attention to. Blake, only really relevant due to being on Team RWBY, had stopped paying attention a while ago, her ears only perking up when the speech ended. Ruby and Yang, on the other hands, were the main targets of the speech and Weiss’ plan, but they were hardly paying attention either.

“Aw, what’s the matter, Weiss? Jealous of our womanly figures?” Yang asked, bending at the waist and really emphasising how much larger her chest had gotten, with the cavernous cleavage staring Weiss in the face. What Weiss also noticed was the potbelly hanging down, jutting out about as far as Yang’s impressive breasts.

“Yeah Weiss, you’re just jealous. You just don’t understand beauty, or how much we’re enjoying eating whatever we want,” Ruby teased, cocking her wide hips and sticking out her tongue, which drew Weiss’ attention to her rounding face, which matched Ruby’s rounding everything else.

“I am not jealous! What I don’t understand is how you two let yourselves get so fat!” Weiss screeched, grabbing a handful of each sister’s pudgy bellies, one with each hand, in the hopes of getting her message across to the two of them. Of course, the pair of them weren’t exactly receptive to the message Weiss was trying to give them. “We’re leaving in a week, whether you’re ready or not, and you two will be back in shape at the end of it,” Weiss stated firmly, letting go of the girls and storming out of the room. Blake gave the girls a slow clap a she walked to the door.

“Good work you two. She’s going to be so insufferable now,” Blake snarked before she too left the dorm room.

“So, Ruby, you actually planning on playing along with Ice Queen?” Yang asked, fairly sure she knew the answer.

“No way! She’s not getting me away from my snacks and video games,” Ruby asserted.

“Well, if I’m not gonna lose any weight, and you’re not gonna lose any weight, why don’t we use this time to really get back at Weiss?” Yang suggested. Ruby thought for a moment.

“Hmm, I really wanna do that, but I don’t know how.” Yang put a confident look on her face as she straightened herself up and puffed out her chest, doing her best to ignore the extra strain she was putting on her tube top.

“Fear not, not so little sister, I have a plan,” Yang announced in a very dramatic voice. “If she wants us to lose weight, then the best way to get back at her is to do the opposite. While we’ve done a pretty good job of packing on the pounds by just being lazy and eating whatever, that won’t be enough for this plan, especially with Weiss trying to make us exercise. That is why we will need to really stuff ourselves, and get as many calories in us as possible to really help us plump up.”

“Won’t that just get Weiss even more on our case?” Ruby questioned.

“Hang on Ruby, there’s more to the plan,” Yang said in a quieter voice, before going back to her dramatic announcement voice. “With all that eating, we’ll have some really big bellies, so if we really wanna make the Ice Queen’s blood boil, we can’t just have it, we’ll have to flaunt it, show her that we are just loving being absolute gluttons. Talk about how awesome it is, belly bump her, whatever we can do to really make it clear what we’re doing, as long as she notices it. By the end of summer break, Weiss is gonna be a mess.” There was a short pause as Ruby took in the plan and processed it in her head.

“So, uh, how’d you come up with that plan so quickly?” Ruby asked, giving her sister a suspicious eye.

“Eh, I always thought Weiss the health freak would wanna crack down on our good times, so I had this planned for a while. Just had to shuffle some things around to work in the whole summer break vacation thing,” Yang explained.

“Right. And, uh, what about the whole stuffing thing? We kinda just graze and laze around and never really end up full, so I don’t really know much about really stuffing myself, and I’m not too sure about you either,” Ruby continued.

“Oh, that. I… didn’t really have a plan there. I just thought it was ‘eat a bunch of food really quickly’. Maybe we could do a little research on it, make sure we’re at the top of our stuffing game. Reckon you can help me out with that research?” Yang offered. Ruby nodded.

“I can do that,” Ruby said as she pulled out her scroll. “I’ll get back to you before we go, so we can get anything we might need before we go.”

A few days later, Ruby pulled Yang into the dorm room as classes ended for the day with a promise of a great idea.

“Okay, Ruby, what’ve you got?” Yang asked, legitimately curious.

“This might sound weird, but other than that competitive eating thing I showed you yesterday, I also found this thing I read about on the internet called inflation, where you pump a lot of air into your tummy and make it really big and bloated. I really think that should work with the whole ‘making us look like we don’t care about what Weiss is saying’ thing by having big bellies whenever, and it might help us stretch out our stomachs and help us eat more. What do you think, Yang?” Ruby offered as she pulled her scroll from her pocket and showed Yang a website with more information on it.

“Good work Ruby! I think that'll work really well,” Yang said with a mischievous grin on her lips. “I’ll go and get us what we need for this. Oh man, Weiss won’t know what hit her!” Yang added excitedly.

* * *

When the big day came and the team finally left for the Schnee family summer lodge in northern Vale, Ruby and Yang were very ready to put their plan into action. They even had a nice, big breakfast to help them get off to a good start, even if lunch on the way to the lodge was a pretty average-sized meal. When they arrived, Ruby, Blake, and Yang were all surprised by how normal it looked. They were all expecting some sort of ludicrous mansion that could be confused for a palace. Sure, this was far from a small home, and it was way bigger than the home Ruby and Yang grew up in, but the three of them were expecting something far more ostentatious.

“Apologies for making you sleep rougher than you may have expected, but I think it could benefit some of you,” Weiss said rather pointedly, her eyes trying to burn through Ruby and Yang, leaving Blake feeling like some weird sort of third wheel, except in an even worse way than most third wheels.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry Princess, I think we can handle it,” Yang said, dismissing Weiss’ comment as Weiss led the team into the house. As Weiss led the team on a tour of the lodge, Ruby and Yang made sure to memorise the route from the bedrooms to the kitchen in order to ensure quick and easy access to snacks.

Once the tour was over, Ruby and Yang offered to make dinner for the team, calling it a way to celebrate the end of the semester and how well the team had been doing so far at Beacon. Weiss was apprehensive at first, preferring to oversee the food and make sure that the meal sizes and contents were nice and healthy. She eventually relented, after Blake mentioned that Weiss was kind enough to host them, so it was only Ruby and Yang being kind in return and letting Weiss relax, with Weiss genuinely appreciating the sisters’ offer. Ruby and Yang weren’t sure if Blake was somehow in on their plan, or if it was just a coincidence, but they didn’t mind the help either way. One quick trip into the nearby town later, Ruby and Yang had a big stack of meat and other food to go with their big barbeque feast. Before they got to cooking, they needed the right outfits in order to really show off just how much barbequed food the two of them were shovelling into their mouths. Yang got herself a buttoned-up white sleeveless shirt, just snug enough that her chubby body began to pull at the buttons, especially around her prodigious chest, which she left a few buttons undone to show off her cavernous cleavage. She also wore a pair of blue denim short shorts to tuck the shirt into. It really showed off the muffin top Yang had been growing lately and had Yang excited for the possibility of exploding out of her clothes with Weiss watching. Ruby, on the other hand, went for something a little more comfortable, wearing a plain white t-shirt and black leggings with plenty of stretchiness in order to accommodate what was shaping up to be a pretty decent meal, even if her shirt was almost guaranteed to ride up and show off her growing pot belly.

Dressed for impressive gluttony, Ruby and Yang got started on the mammoth cooking task ahead of them. As they cooked the food, they worked on cooking up a plan to tease Weiss.

“So, Yang, we’re really doing this, aren’t we?” Ruby said nervously.

“Hey, you can pull out if you want. I don’t mind making a mess of myself by myself,” Yang replied, giving Ruby a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s just… there’s a big difference talking about it and doing it. Still, I hope this gets Weiss to lay off us,” Ruby explained.

“Well, now that we’re going for it, we gotta figure out our game plan. I’m thinking one of us should talk a bunch about how big and full they are and the other should show it off. I’m thinking I’m best dressed for it with all these buttons, even if your big ol’ booty’s super cute in those leggings,” Yang figured.

“Thanks, I grew it myself,” Ruby joked, letting out a quiet laugh to herself. Yang sniggered and put an arm around Ruby.

“That’s my sister alright. So, you cool with the plan?” Yang asked. Ruby nodded confidently and the sisters got working on their barbeque buffet.

It wasn’t long before the smell of grilling meat, blown into the lodge by the sea breeze, brought their teammates out onto the patio at the back of the house. While the unimpeded sea view and the lovely evening sun was nice, Weiss and Blake couldn’t help but have their attention dragged to the mountain of food the sizable sisters were preparing.

“Don’t you think that’s a bit much?” Weiss chided, trying to hide what she truly meant as she and Blake sat down on the long outdoor seats facing the barbeque and the sea.

“Nah, it’ll be fine,” Yang dismissed. “Besides, we’ll just have leftovers if we don’t eat it all,” she added, shooting a knowing wink at Ruby. “And don’t worry Blakey, we managed to score some fresh fish for you.”

“Thank you,” Blake said quickly, her attention quickly turning to the food to be cooked, trying to spot the fish in the hefty stack.

“Oh yeah, some of it is done, so grab some plates and start eating. We’ve only waited so long because we didn’t wanna start without you. Well, except for the bit Yang got while she thought I wasn’t looking,” Ruby said, prodding Yang in her pudgy gut.

“Hey, they do say not to trust a skinny chef,” Yang joked, patting where Ruby poked. She spared a quick glance at Weiss and saw her going just a tinge red, with the slightest hint of a frown appearing at the corners of Weiss’ mouth. So far so good, Yang thought.

As the evening went on, food was cooked and shared among the team. However, the lion’s share of the food was going into Ruby and Yang, since Weiss and Blake weren’t the big eaters that the sisters were. Before long, the sisters’ conspicuous consumption was starting to show. Yang’s top was growing tighter and tighter, her buttons straining more and more with more and more fat flesh peeking through the gaps between the buttons. Meanwhile, Ruby’s orb-like belly was growing larger and rounder, making her t-shirt ride up and revealing her midriff.

“Ah, this is some good food,” Ruby said, probably louder than she needed to, but definitely loud enough for Weiss to hear. “I’m starting to get pretty full, but it’s so good that I still want more. I’m gonna be stuffed to the brim by the time I’m done,” Ruby continued, rubbing her slightly exposed belly as she tended to the barbeque. Yang, meanwhile, was taking a break from cooking and went to sit down next to Weiss, well within Weiss’ personal space. Yang was so close to Weiss that Weiss could feel Yang’s plush form up against her from time to time. Weiss was incredibly warm all of a sudden, and it wasn’t just because of Yang’s natural heat radiating from her.

“Yeah, I’m getting pretty full too, but I guess I can just cram more in,” Yang commented. Blake was watching this unfold from the other seat, her face a mix of interest and confusion as she tried to parse what was going on.

The meal went on for a little bit longer, as the sisters were reaching their limits, and it was showing. They were moving much more sluggishly, constantly stopping to rub their taut, aching bellies, taking longer to haul themselves up from their seats after they finished their breaks from cooking. Most of the meat was gone, and it was very clear where. Ruby’s smooth, almost spherical belly stretched out the waistband of her leggings while it pushed her shirt up to show off her pale skin, while’s Yang’s flabby gut jutted out past the limits of her clothes, popping open her shorts button and the bottom half of the buttons on her shirt as it untucked her shirt for her. Ruby scooped up the last of the uncooked meat, which was probably enough for a normal-sized meal or two for the team, and waddled off to the kitchen to put it away. As she did, Yang leaned back in her seat, groaning as she tried to relieve the pressure in her packed belly, full enough to make her normally soft gut feel firm.

“Ooh, I think I ate too much. I feel like I’m gonna explode,” Yang whined as her head lolled over to rest on Weiss’ shoulder.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Blake said, watching Yang with suspicious eyes. This was when Ruby waddled back in and sat down heavily on the other side of Weiss.

“Man, I haven’t stuffed myself like that before. Feels so good eating so much,” Ruby said, slipping into what almost sounded like a moan as she rubbed her gargantuan gut, slipping her waistband down to have less in the way of her and her belly rubs. Weiss’ face went bright red as she shot up from her seat.

“E-excuse me for a moment,” Weiss said quickly before shooting off to the nearest bathroom.

Once Weiss was alone in the bathroom, she could finally take stock of how she was feeling. Her heart was racing, her breaths were rapid and she felt like it was far too hot. What had her in such a state was obvious. It was those damn sisters and their shameless gluttony, Weiss was sure of it. The two of them were out of control, unable to stop themselves from eating like pigs. It was like they had blown themselves up like balloons with an air pump. That line of thought dragged Weiss’ mind off on a strange offshoot. Weiss wasn’t sure whether to call it a fantasy or a nightmare at first, as her mind went to images of the two sisters stuffing each other full, their bellies growing at a ludicrous rate as the sisters flung pick-up lines her way between mouthfuls of food. Weiss wasn’t fully registering what the sisters in her imagination were saying, but she could see what they were doing, and from out of nowhere the sisters pulled out bike pumps. The imaginary sisters began pumping each other up, talking about how big and full they were becoming, how close they were to popping for Weiss as they kept flirting with Weiss. The image just would not leave Weiss’ as she felt herself burning up, her core especially was heating up. Weiss needed to deal with this, or she would not be able to make it through the rest of the evening.

A little while later, a very relieved Weiss returned. Ruby and Yang were still massively stuffed, burping messes and Blake was doing her best to ignore the mess, relax and enjoy the conversation. Weiss came over and sat down next to Blake, a serene look on her face.

“Jeez, took you long enough, Ice Queen,” Yang teased. Weiss did her best to ignore the jab at her and join the conversation the rest of her team was having as the sun went down on their first day at the lodge.

* * *

As the second day began, Ruby and Yang woke in their shared room, their bellies still a little bit full from last night, definitely not in urgent need of breakfast, giving the sisters time to chat in their room before they went to shove a big breakfast into their mouths.

“So, I think we can say last night worked pretty well,” Yang said confidently as she lazed in bed, stretching and letting her pyjama tank top ride up.

“Yeah, no kidding. I think she was even redder than my cloak,” Ruby agreed as she sat under her covers, covers that did nothing to hide her bulging belly. “So, what’s the plan for today?” Yang thought it over for a moment.

“I think it’s inflation time. Weiss said she’s taking us into town for something, so we could inflate around her, try to force her to keep her cool,” Yang suggested.

“I like it. Let’s get set up in case she drags us in early,” Ruby added. The sisters hopped out of bed and dressed in looser clothes than they usually did. Ruby had a short black skirt on with an elastic waistband, paired with a frilly grey top, while Yang wore a tank top similar to her pyjama shirt, except it actually fit her properly, and a pair of shorts like the ones she wore last night except bigger and less likely to give her a massive muffin top. They looked each other up and down when Yang came up with an idea.

“Ooh, why don’t you put your waist trainer on? You might burst out of it, that’ll really get Weiss’ attention,” Yang suggested.

“Yeah, good idea,” Ruby said as she went and squeezed herself into her waist cincher, not so tight that it was actually giving her a trimmer waist, but enough that it had very little give without undoing the strings holding her cincher in.

“Looking good sis. Now we gotta get these air pumps in,” Yang explained, pulling out a small pump with a slim tube attached. “I’ll do yours if you do mine?” Yang offered. Ruby took her up on that offer and in a couple of minutes the girls were all set up and their pumps were in their pockets, turned on at the lowest power, ready for a nice, slow steady growth as they went about their day, starting with making themselves a nice, plate-filling breakfast. When Blake and Weiss joined them, Weiss had the feeling that something was up, but she couldn’t tell what it was. Whatever it was, it made Weiss feel the need to keep an eye on them.

“Now, after last night’s dinner, I think it’s time that you two take your recovery seriously,” Weiss stated, earning incredulous looks from the sisters. “That is why we are going into the city to get you two something to work out in. It’s a short walk, and you two could do with the exercise.” The sisters shrugged and went along with it.

“Whatever you say, Ice Queen,” Yang said as Ruby chugged her tall glass of orange juice.

Before long, the team was off, Weiss and Blake leading the way and Ruby and Yang following behind. Even with their air pumps on low, it was starting to affect the sisters, along with their hefty breakfasts. Their tops were growing tighter around their bellies, making them start to look like they were carrying real babies, as opposed to food babies and air. In fact, it was so convincing that the sisters started catching glances and stares from the public. There were even people coming up to the sisters asking about their babies. Ruby did her best to get out of those situations as quickly as possible, but Yang was more than happy to make up answers or even to stop and chat. It was during one of these stops when Weiss and Blake turned around to wait for Yang to finish chatting with a woman with a stroller. As they waited, Blake caught a glimpse of something, whatever it was. When she took a better look, she noticed that it was the morning sun reflecting off of some plastic tubes running from a pocket up and under their waistband. That was when she realised what that quiet hissing her enhanced hearing was picking up was. Blake sighed and rolled her eyes. Weiss noticed what Blake was doing, but not what she was reacting to as Weiss folded her arms over her chest.

“I don’t get it either. She’s not pregnant, why is she playing along with their confusion?” Weiss asked Blake. Blake responded with a shrug, not wanting to spill the real answer as they went back to waiting for Yang. As soon as Yang looked like she was turning around, Weiss turned and went back to leading the sisters into town. Weiss dragged the sisters into a sports gear shop and ordered them around. “Okay you two, find yourselves some clothes to wear for your recovery. Blake and I will wait here,” Weiss said as she and Blake moved over to some seats by the changing rooms. Ruby and Yang shrugged and went over to the clothing section, Ruby rubbing her belly as she walked.

“Yang, my belly’s feeling really tight,” Ruby complained, the sound of her waist cincher creaking trying to be heard over Ruby.

“Don’t worry, we just gotta wait for the perfect moment to really embarrass Weiss, just hold on a little longer,” Yang reassured as she looked over the sports bras and spandex shorts. “Okay, I’ve got an idea of what we can do for now,” Yang said, eyeing up a set for each of them. “These are gonna be a little small on you, but it’ll work to get Weiss going for now. You can probably skip the pump while you squeeze into these bad boys.” Yang handed Ruby a red sports bra and black compression shorts, while she took an orange sports bra and similar-looking shorts into a changing room.

It took a while for the sisters to get changed, on account of having to turn off and take out the pump and having to change while their bellies were bigger than ever and firm as a rock. However, once the pair were changed, they each took a moment to look at themselves in the mirror. Ruby’s reaction was one of shock. Sure, she knew that she had blown her belly up to be huge, but it was different seeing it in the mirror, especially with it being so big that Ruby could barely see her spandex shorts, only really noticing it as it hugged her generous hips. Yang, meanwhile, loved what she saw in the mirror. She loved how the small sports bra emphasis her extra-large breasts, almost working as a pushup bra for her. She loved how the skin-tight shorts made her hips and rear look even larger than usual. And she loved the exposed belly in this outfit, letting her gut hang out for everyone to see. If she needed to keep this up for a while, Yang certainly wasn’t going to complain. Almost at the same time, Ruby and Yang stepped out of the changing rooms.

“Lookin’ hot, Ruby,” Yang complimented, giving Ruby a pat on the shoulder.

“I feel massive,” Ruby said quietly, resting her hands on her globular belly.

“Good, that’s the point,” Yang leant in to whisper. “Now, let’s go show Weiss.” The sisters waddled around the corner and spotted Weiss and Blake where they were seated earlier. Blake had her nose buried in a magazine while Weiss fidgeted in her seat. When Weiss eventually noticed the sisters, she went bright red as she shot up from her seat.

“What do you think, Weiss? Not gonna be too distracting, is it?” Yang purred as she posed, doing her best to stick her bloated belly out. Ruby was too uncomfortable to pose, and she definitely didn’t need help showing off her ballooned belly, so she just stood there and braced for Weiss’ impact.

“What is this?! How are you two so big?! How are you even bigger than last night?!” Weiss screeched, pulling Blake away from her magazine and drawing Blake’s attention to the literally jaw-dropping sight in front of her.

“Sorry Ice Queen, but that’s a family secret,” Yang teased as she ran her hand through her hair, posing alluringly like a model in a photoshoot.

“Uh, yeah, we’re not telling you our secret, so take that,” Ruby added, before poking out her tongue. Weiss closed her eyes and took a deep breath to centre herself.

“Ruby, Yang, take those off so I can pay for them, get changed, and we’ll be going back to the lodge as soon as possible,” Weiss said, attempting to sound completely cold and emotionless. Ruby and Yang got the message loud and clear, quickly getting their normal clothes back on and getting their pumps set back up as Weiss bought them their workout gear. While the break from the pump helped alleviate some of the pressure in the sisters’ bellies, it wasn’t long before Ruby was feeling worryingly full again. The whole way back from town, Ruby was rubbing her belly and making about as much groaning as her tight cincher, which Ruby’s belly was bulging out of and around. As the gate to the lodge was in sight, Weiss finally noticed what Ruby was going.

“Ruby, why are you rubbing your stomach so much?” Weiss asked cautiously. Ruby let out a pained yelp.

“I-I feel like I’m gonna pop,” Ruby whined. Weiss had just enough time to put on a confused look before the seams of Ruby’s cincher gave out all at once, the cincher flying off of Ruby and straight at Weiss. Now freed from its constraints, Ruby’s belly pushed its way out of Ruby’s top, making her top ride way up and revealing a very large and very taut belly. Weiss was struck dumb by this, freezing in reaction. Yang saw Weiss’ dumbstruck face and couldn’t help but break into laughter. Of course, her belly had been growing this whole time too, and her belly was becoming too much for her clothing to handle too. Her tank top had been riding up this whole time, showing her midriff, but now, as she let out a hearty laugh, her shorts button, strained beyond its limit, finally gave up as it shot off of Yang’s shorts and bounced off of Blake’s arm, Blake having the reactions to catch it before it hit the ground. “Ooh, I feel so much better now,” Ruby said with a sigh of relief.

“Ruby Rose! This like this is exactly why we’re here. I don’t know what’s caused you to become so large, but tomorrow you and Yang will begin working it off whether you like it or not,” Weiss ranted as she led the team up the driveway to the lodge. As Weiss went on and on with her lecture, Yang offered Ruby a fist. Ruby flashed Yang a smile and bumped it back.

* * *

That evening, after things had calmed down, Ruby and Yang had still not recovered from their massive inflation and were lounging around in their shared bedroom in their pyjamas. Their bellies were still on display, as their pyjama tops were too small on them even before blowing their bellies up like balloons. The sisters were laying on their beds, rubbing their taut bellies with one hand and half-heartedly playing videogames with the other.

“Y’know, Ruby, I’m actually kinda enjoying this more than I thought I would,” Yang commented during a lull in the action of the game.

“Really?” Ruby asked. “What part?” Yang shrugged.

“I dunno, a couple of parts, I guess. I mean, I’m loving the reactions we’re getting out of Weiss, and I really think we’re gonna make her crack before summer break is over. But, other than that, I’m honestly enjoying the whole stuffing and inflating thing. It’s nice just eating whatever I want, whenever I want, and I kinda like the feeling of being stuffed and working to stuff myself. But then there’s the inflation, and how good it felt watching my belly grow by the minute without me doing a thing. There’s also just, like, how I look. I don’t know about you, but I liked what I saw in that mirror in the changing room,” Yang explained as she slowly tried to sit up, carefully doing it to avoid making her belly ache. “Are you enjoying it? ‘Cause if you’re not, you don’t have to keep it up,” Yang offered.

“No, no, I don’t wanna stop,” Ruby defended. “I don’t know if I’m enjoying everything about this though. I’m loving stuffing myself silly, kinda like you, and now that I’m relaxing and comfy and not crammed into that dumb waist trainer I’m actually liking inflation now. It’s just… I don’t like how mad this is making Weiss.”

“Yeah, it’s weird, but I don’t think she’s the kind of angry that we need to worry about,” Yang reassured.

“I kinda like how flustered she’s getting though, at least when she’s not shouting,” Ruby admitted.

“Oh yeah, me too. It’s great. I think I might wear that workout gear all the time just to enjoy the reaction from Weiss,” Yang agreed, before letting out a yawn. “Oof, must be getting late. I guess we did have a big day today,” Yang said, a sly grin on her face. Ruby rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m gonna go shower. You can have it when I’m done,” Ruby said, carefully lifting herself up off the bed and waddling out of the bedroom and across the hall to the bathroom. When she got there, she heard the shower running, but there was more than just that. She heard a voice, Weiss’ voice, saying… something. It was hard to tell through the door and with the shower drowning her out. Ruby was curious as to what Weiss was saying and decided to listen at the door. She tried to go straight at the door, but her still enlarged belly hit the door before she could listen at it. Laughing at herself, Ruby patted where her belly bounced off the door before turning to the side and leaning against the door at a somewhat awkward angle, her belly, hips and shoulder pushed up against the door as she cupped her hands around her ear and listened. Inside the bathroom, Ruby still heard the shower, but now she could hear Weiss much clearer. Unfortunately, Weiss wasn’t being too loud, but she was just loud enough for Ruby to make out most of what Weiss was saying.

“Ruby, your belly’s so big… Yang, keep pumping…” Weiss paused to let out a high-pitched moan. “Oh yes, don’t stop, Yang, you’re getting so plump and round… You too Ruby, you’re like a big, fat, sexy ball…” Weiss stopped and let out another long moan. Ruby heard all she needed to hear in order to know what was going on in there. Less than gracefully, she moved away from the door and waddled back into the shared bedroom, closing the door behind her. Yang could tell something was up from Ruby’s blushing cheeks and the worried look on Ruby’s face. Before Yang could ask Ruby what happened, Ruby answered for her.

“Weiss is masturbating to us,” Ruby said so fast, it was almost one breathless word. Yang raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, could you say that one again? I don’t think I heard you correctly,” Yang said slowly, hoping her slow talking would slow Ruby down.

“Weiss is masturbating to us,” Ruby repeated, picking up on what Yang was trying to do and saying it nice and slowly so Yang could understand her. Yang took a moment to process what Ruby was saying before a mischievous grin slipped on to her lips.

“Do you know what this means, sis?” Yang asked slyly. Ruby shook her head slowly. “It means we’re gonna need a change of plans. I don’t think Weiss is gonna last much longer. Let’s give her a day to let her guard down, then we’re gonna hit her so hard she won’t even be able to pretend to keep her cool.”

* * *

Ruby and Yang took the next day off of teasing Weiss, instead choosing to play along with her idea that the two of them working out more than usual would help them. Of course, even without a massive stuffing or inflation, they were still unintentionally getting Weiss worked up just with their fat bodies. The way their bodies jiggled and wobbled as they worked out, the way their bodies stretched and bulged out of their undersized work out gear, it all got to Weiss about as effectively as their intentional attempts at teasing. That left the pair very confident that their plan would work without a hitch.

The next day went much the same, but after dinner, they waited for Blake to turn in for an early night of reading in bed while Weiss watched some soap opera on the massive tv in the lounge. The sisters retreated to their bedroom and prepared their outfits. Both of them went with their pyjama tops, both very snug on them, Yang’s top tightly hugging her hefty breasts while Ruby’s top became more of a crop top as it failed to cover her belly, leaving plenty of midriff exposed. For bottoms, the sisters both wore panties, but while Yang went for a tiny black thong that basically disappeared beneath her flabby folds, Ruby went for a cute pair of white panties with red frilly lacing and pictures of strawberries dotted across the fabric that Ruby had stretched tight across her vast rear.

“Oh man, this is serious, isn’t it?” Ruby commented nervously as she got a look at herself in the mirror.

“I know, right? If Weiss isn’t all over us, I don’t know what will work,” Yang agreed. “Now, remember the plan?” Ruby nodded. “Sweet. Let’s get these pumps ready. Save it for once I’ve hooked her in, but feel free to chime in if you’ve got some flirty comments to add. Of course, I think our bodies will be doing most of the work.”

“I dunno,” Ruby interjected. “She did seem to get pretty flustered when we talk about how big and full we are. Plus, I think she’s more into this,” she said, patting her fat gut, making meaty thuds as she went, “over those,” she added, pointing to Yang’s shirt straining breasts.

“Yeah, you might be right. Weiss might be more of a belly girl than a boob girl,” Yang admitted. “But hey, I’m no slacker on that front,” she added, giving her pillowy rolls a squeeze and a jiggle. “Anyway, c’mon, let’s get those pumps ready and get going. We’ve got a princess to fluster.” With that, the sisters made their preparations and way towards the living room.

Weiss had envisioned herself in her faded blue nightgown spending a quiet evening of TV and bed, hoping that whatever she watched would do a good enough job of pushing the mental images of Ruby and Yang out of her head. The show she was watching at the moment was hardly holding her attention, however, and when she heard footsteps from the hall behind her she immediately turned to see what it was. Her jaw dropped and her eyes shot wide open as she saw the incredible sight of the two sisters walking in, their fat bodies jiggling with every move and with very little left to the imagination. Weiss felt her heart racing as they approached, lecherous grins on their faces. Weiss’ heart began to beat louder and faster as the sisters took their seats next to Weiss, close enough that Ruby’s belly rested partly on Weiss’ lap and close enough for Weiss’ shoulder to sink a little bit into Yang’s pillowy bosom.

“Hey Snow Angel,” Yang purred. “What do you think? We’re still so big, and I don’t think you really want us all scrawny again, do you?” Weiss attempted to splutter out a response.

“Don’t worry Weiss, we know the answer,” Ruby interrupted. “I heard you in the shower. You like me as a big, fat, sexy ball and you like Yang all plump and round.” Ruby put on a smug grin. “Don’t lie, I heard you. You weren’t as subtle as you thought,” Ruby teased, making Weiss go bright red, despite otherwise pretending she was cool, calm and collected.

“So don’t worry Weiss, me and Ruby plan to say big, beautiful women, just for you. But, there’s something else we heard that you liked, isn’t that right Ruby?” Yang continued, nodding to Ruby. Weiss then began to hear the faint hum of two compressors, one on each side of her, and the small, quiet moans of Ruby and Yang. “Enjoy the show,” Yang said with a wink, doing her best not to let a moan slip out until she was done. Weiss was trapped between the two sisters, and things were only getting worse. The sisters' bellies were growing before her very eyes, steadily inflating larger and larger by the second. Ruby had the obvious advantage, her round and fat belly already jutting out further than Yang’s, but Yang was growing just as fast as Ruby. The sisters’ bellies kept getting bigger and bigger, their bellies pressing against Weiss, who was beginning to shiver.

“Oh Weiss,” Yang moaned, faking orgasmic pleasure. “Keep pumping, you’re making us so big!” Weiss was in no state to tell her that this was Yang’s doing, not Weiss’, despite what Weiss wanted to say.

“Weiss,” Ruby groaned, rubbing her belly, “You’re gonna make me too big. I won’t be able to stop you.”

“Yeah Weiss, we’re gonna pop, and it’s all your fault,” Yang whined, a slight hint of achy pain slipping into her voice as the sisters’ bellies grew so large that they met in the middle, right in front of Weiss, locking her in place. This was getting to be too much for Weiss, between the sisters’ growing bodies and their lewd comments. Weiss’ whole body heated up, but her core was burning hot and beginning to pulse on its own. Weiss could tell she was reaching the point of no return. She bit her knuckle as she let out a long, shuddering moan as her whole body shook. All three of the girls could tell what was happening. Weiss’s body was having an orgasm, solely caused by the intense teasing Ruby and Yang were subjecting her too.

“Oh, wow, that worked really well,” Ruby commented as she carefully reached back and turned off her air pump, while Yang did the same.

“Yeah, no kidding. Weiss is just too horny to control herself,” Yang added teasingly, slowly rubbing her bloated belly as a quiet laugh slipped from her lips.

“Y-you two are the worst,” Weiss whined, her eyes closed firmly. Ruby giggled quietly at Weiss’ indignance.

“So, Weiss, did you enjoy the show?” Ruby asked, doing her best to sound sexy as she rubbed circles on her belly.

“Th-that wasn’t funny,” Weiss kept whining, trying to glare at Ruby and Yang, but her body was betraying her, as aftershocks of her orgasm kept dulling the edge of her glare.

“True, most jokes don’t end with someone having an orgasm,” Yang joked as she carefully stood up, making sure not to disturb her inflated belly as Ruby did the same. “But still, you’re not gonna abandon us and our air babies, are you? You gotta help us make them nice and big,” Yang added, slowly swaying her wide hips to emphasise her size, while Ruby just stood there, her massive belly in Weiss’ face doing everything that Yang was doing just as well. With both bellies filled to nearly bursting with air and shoved in Weiss’ face, Weiss was trembling with a mixture of excitement, arousal and what was comparatively a tiny hint of annoyance or anger.

“Y-you two are t-terrible,” Weiss said, her weak voice sounding like it was trying to be angry, but being interrupted by Weiss teetering on the edge of another orgasm. “B-but fine! If you want to do this, you’ll do everything I say.”

“Well, are you gonna admit that you like big girls and can’t lie?” Yang asked smugly, resting her hands on top of her gravid belly.

“Yes!” Weiss let out. “I love big girls! The bigger, the better! Are you happy now?”

“Very happy,” Yang confidently answered. “What do you want from us?” Weiss patted the seats next to her, and the sisters took them again.

“Kiss me, both of you,” Weiss said in a breathy voice. It took a moment for them to manoeuvre themselves into position, trying to keep their bellies out of the way, before the sisters peppered Weiss’ pale skin with rapid kisses. Weiss did her best to kiss back when she could, but it was so difficult, her attention pulled in every direction all at once. That was when she called for the sisters to stop for a moment. “Ruby,” Weiss ordered, “I want you to inflate me with a kiss. Yang, rub my belly and make sure Ruby doesn’t get too carried away.” The sisters nodded and Ruby and Weiss locked lips. From an outside perspective, it would have looked like a normal kiss, but before long it was clear that it was anything but normal. Air rushed from Ruby’s mouth to Weiss’ and into Weiss’ belly, blowing the twig-like girl up like a balloon. Weiss’ belly went from basically concave to flat in the blink of an eye, and it wasn’t much longer before it began to round out, pressing against the thin fabric of her nightgown. Yang gently rubbed Weiss’ growing belly as she leant in nice and close to the smaller girl.

“Oh, Weiss, you’re gonna get so big if you keep this up. You might even catch up with us if you keep at it for long enough,” Yang whispered into Weiss’ ear.

With the three of them very distracted, none of them noticed Blake entering the living room, empty glass in her hand and dressed in her yukata, clearly moments from crawling into bed. When Blake saw the three of them together, the inflated sisters blowing up Weiss, Blake wasn’t sure how to react to the sight. Blake just shook her head, quickly snuck over to the sink to fill her glass and quickly snuck back out of the room and to her room, not wanting to deal with the other girls, especially not in this state.

Meanwhile, in amongst the threeway, Weiss’ belly was making her nightgown ride up as it began to reach the size of a basketball. Weiss’s belly was feeling so tight and full that it was beginning to hurt. Weiss felt like she was at her limit and tried to push Ruby off of her. Fortunately, Ruby picked up on what Weiss was trying to do and unlocked her lips from Weiss and back up and away from Weiss.

“Ooh, that was more than I expected,” Weiss said in a wavering voice.

“Hey, don’t worry Weissy, you’ll just have to work on your stomach capacity,” Yang reassured as the two sisters both worked together to rub Weiss’ aching belly, doing their best to try and relieve some pressure and tension in Weiss’ taut and full belly.

“Yeah, me and Yang eating whatever we want whenever we want and as much of it as we want did a great job of stretching our stomachs out. I’m guessing you won’t want to do that, though,” Ruby added.

“Oh, hey, speaking of eating whatever whenever, Weiss, don’t suppose you can ease up on the health crusade, could ya? We can hardly be big, beautiful women if you’re trying to get us to shed the pounds,” Yang asked. Weiss thought for a moment, everything that had just happened was slowing her brain’s processing down a bit, but she eventually came to an answer.

“Okay, okay, I suppose I can. It would be hypocritical of me to say no, wouldn’t it?” Weiss reasoned. Her comment was met with cheers from Ruby and Yang, but Weiss was quick to try and shush them. “Quiet, please. I don’t want Blake finding out about this,” Weiss whispered harshly. “And I need you two to promise not to go overboard with this. I don’t want you two getting so fat that you can’t be huntsmen anymore, okay?”

“Relax, Weiss, we’re lazy gluttons, but we’re still dead set on becoming huntsmen,” Yang reassured.

“Yeah, I don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t be a huntsman. So don’t you worry, we’ll still be in fighting shape, even if that shape’s a little bigger and rounder than most of the other students,” Ruby concurred. The three of them sat together for a little while longer before Weiss began to stir in her seat, clearly trying to get up. The sisters, picking up on this, carefully got themselves up and then both put out a hand to help Weiss up to her feet.

“Well, I can safely say this evening has been far more eventful than I anticipated,” Weiss said, attempting to regain her dignity and cool demeanour as her face and voice began showing signs of tiredness. “I think I will be retiring to my room and getting some well-needed sleep. Good night you two.” With that, Weiss placed a gentle kiss on the chubby cheeks of both sisters before turning and leaving the living room. Ruby and Yang followed Weiss’ lead soon after and went back to their own shared room to deal with the pumps.

“Oh man, that worked so well!” Ruby cheered as the sisters returned to their room.

“No kidding. We got everything we wanted, and maybe a little bit extra,” Yang said with a sly wink. A look of realisation appeared on Ruby’s face.

“Oh, right, yeah, we’re kind of in a relationship with Weiss now, aren’t we?” Ruby thought out loud.

“Yeah, but we can share. Besides, it’s not like Weiss will complain about having two big beautiful women dating her,” Yang said with a smile and a shrug. “Speaking of us being big, now that Weiss is off our backs, I think this summer’s gonna do our waistline some major favours,” Yang added, patting her currently very bloated belly.

“I know, right? I mean, it helps that we’re sort of into this. Before this trip, I never really felt like I wanted to just stuff myself silly, and I was happy with just grazing on snacks and stuff, but this trip’s really opened my eyes to how good it feels to eat like crazy,” Ruby explained.

“Yeah, it feels good being a glutton,” Yang agreed. “And if Weiss likes her girls big, oh, I am gonna get so big. If I get back to Beacon and my uniform still fits, then I haven’t eaten enough while I’m here.”

“Same here,” Ruby said, rubbing her inflated belly. “I bet Weiss is gonna enjoy watching us try and squeeze into our old uniforms.”

“Probably as much as she’s gonna enjoy watching us stuffing our faces until we’re full,” Yang added.

“Ooh, yeah, she’ll love that. She already loves us inflating until our bellies are nice and tight, she’ll go crazy for us stuffing ourselves like that, or maybe us doing both,” Ruby thought out loud.

“Yeah, yeah, and it’ll really help us build up our stomach capacities, so we can keep getting bigger,” Yang added, starting to sound excited.

“Heh, you’ll need the help catching up to this belly,” Ruby said smugly, patting her ponderous belly. “I’ve kicked your butt at every stuffing and inflation thing we’ve done during this trip, so good luck getting on my level.” Yang folded her arms across her chest, nestling them in between her titanic and tight belly and her generous breasts.

“Sounds like a challenge to me,” Yang said with a smirk. “Say, do you still have those snacks under your bed? I don’t think this belly full of air is gonna do much to fatten me up.” With that, Ruby crouched down to have a look beneath her bed. When that didn’t get her low enough to see down there, she tried to get on her hands and knees. Key word there being ‘tried’, as when she tried to get her hands on the ground her massively inflated belly got in the way, hitting the ground before her hands could and well before Ruby could lower herself down. Instead, Ruby flopped down onto the ground on her side, putting her head just about on the ground and making it easy to see the treasure trove of snacks beneath her bed. She reached in to the darkness beneath her bed and started pulling out back after back of all sorts of snacks, chips, cookies and the like. With her stash emptied, Ruby and Yang snatched up their shares of the snacks and tore in to the bags, devouring their contents at an incredible speed, filling their bodies with countless calories. With the air that had inflated their bellies slowly but steadily emptying, it wasn’t long before the food filled in the gap that the air had left.

Within mere minutes their beds were covered in empty wrappers and crumbs, signs of the sisters’ victorious battles with their mountains of snacks. Their stuffed tight bellies were also very good signs of their success, looking almost as big as they were when they had been inflated. The sisters idly rubbed their sore bellies as they churned and gurgled, working on starting to digest the massive pile of food that the sisters had filled themselves with.

“Ooh, that felt good,” Ruby drawled, her eyes glazing over slightly in her stuffed state.

“So good,” Yang echoed.

“Man, if we keep this up, we’re gonna be so fat when we get back to Beacon,” Ruby added.

“The fattest,” Yang concurred. “We’re gonna make everyone else at Beacon look like twigs.” The sisters lay there for a moment, silent apart from their loud, angry sounding bellies, before Yang spoke up again. “Hey, this might sound weird, but I’m kinda in the mood for more food,” Yang said, seemingly surprised at the words coming out of her mouth.

“We can do it in the morning. I’m too full to want to get up and go for more food,” Ruby replied. “In the morning, we can get started on really eating.”

“Man, I hope we can squeeze some money out of Weiss to get her to pay for all the food we’re gonna eat,” Yang thought out loud.

“Pft, like she’s gonna say ‘no’ to something like that,” Ruby dismissed. “But that’s a morning thing. If you need me, I’m gonna be in a food coma.” And with that, the sisters went to sleep, their stomachs churning away at the food and putting the sisters on a path to massiveness.

* * *

And so, the summer break carried on with a much more relaxed atmosphere in the lodge. The team kept up their exercises, but Weiss was no longer forcing the sisters to work out extra hard in the hopes of getting the two of them to slim down again. In fact, with Weiss going from being actively against the sisters putting on weight to being actively in favour of such a thing, the sisters managed to pack on a decent amount of weight each, with Weiss making sure the fridge and cupboards were always full of food and taking the team out for group meals while telling Blake that it was just a team meal, hiding Weiss’ ulterior motive. Of course, the sisters’ steady weight gain wasn’t all thanks to Weiss, as the sisters were diligent in making sure that they were eating as much as they could stomach at every opportunity and spending plenty of time lazing around when they weren’t working out and training and making sure that they were maintaining their combat skills for their return to Beacon.

Yang’s gains were the most obvious out of the two sisters, mostly being noticeable for what it did to her regular outfits. Her whole body filled out enough to make her jacket a struggle to do up and close. This meant that Yang ended up splitting her time between wearing the jacket and keeping it open, and going without the jacket and just wearing her tight tube top. Other noticeable gains came from her belly, as a lower roll was forming, hanging over the waistband of her shorts and bunching up, taking on the appearance of a sort of spare tire around her waist as it hung out, free and easy for everyone to see. Her rear and thighs plumped up nicely, stretching her shorts even tighter, to the point where Yang could hear them creak when she sat down and made her consider getting some bigger pairs when she got back to Vale. Even her arms grew thicker, her flabby upper arms masking her natural strength and filling out what used to be loose and puffy sleeves in her jacket. But what was indisputably the winner in Yang’s gains was her already prodigious chest. Yang never managed to get around to measuring her bust size, but she could tell that it was going up by quite a bit, as they were pushing the already small sports bra she bought at the start of the trip to its limits and her other, larger bras were starting to become small enough for Yang’s breasts to start spilling out of them as they dug into her fat flesh, making it clear that her bras would need to be sized up too. Her tube top was also in clear need of a bigger replacement too, as the seams on the sides were ever so slowly beginning to give out, as her tube top began to become basically a second bra, working to contain her growing boulders.

Ruby, meanwhile, had her most noticeable growth around her belly. Sure, everything else was growing at a nice, steady rate, but her thickening arms and legs, her plumped up posterior and blossoming bosom couldn’t hold a candle to how much bigger her belly got. At first, it was just big enough for Ruby to not want to bother with the waist cincher anymore since it was a struggle to do it up at all. As the fat piled on to her belly, Ruby found herself gravitating towards her workout gear despite how small it was, as her normal outfit, and most of her other clothes tried to constrain her belly too much for Ruby to be comfortable, whereas her workout gear had her belly free and comfortable, able to grow easily when Ruby stuffed or inflated herself and causing each plodding, waddling step to make her stretchmark covered belly wobble as she moved. Of course, that didn’t mean her other clothes were completely discarded, but as Ruby grew, they became inconvenient, especially with her regular outfit requiring some tugging and sucking her gut in order to maintain her decency and not expose her giant rear to the world.

On the final day, Ruby and Yang were recovering by slouching on the couch in the living room, having eaten every last scrap of food in the lodge so that they didn’t have to throw it out and waste food, or at least that’s what Weiss said when she asked the two of them to do it. Their bellies were large, bloated and stuffed to the brim, feeling tight as a drum and churning loud enough for each sister to hear the other’s belly working at digesting the mountain of food they had eaten, and the sisters could barely even think straight, let alone move easily as the two of them fought off an impending food coma. Weiss sat in what little room there was between the two sisters as they watched a movie that the sisters had recommended to Weiss that she hadn’t seen before. Of course, Weiss was paying more attention to the piggish sisters sprawled beside her.

“I’m very glad you two cleared out the fridge and cupboards. I would feel so awful to waste such good food, and I simply do not have the stomach capacity to do it myself,” Weiss commented, trying to ignore the building heat in her core.

“Uh, yeah, no worries,” Yang drawled, not fully paying attention to anything, let alone Weiss. Ruby didn’t even respond with words, more just making a mumbled groan that sounded vaguely like words. Weiss noticed the sound of heels on the wooden floor behind her before she turned to see Blake entering the living room.

“I see you’ve turned our teammates into living food disposal units,” Blake commented, her face completely unreadable, especially not by the mildly panicked Weiss.

“Oh, um, it’s o-okay, they don’t mind,” Weiss said, trying to defend herself.

“I thought you were trying to make them lose weight, but I’m fairly sure they’re even bigger than when they arrived,” Blake commented. Weiss was about to try and defend that point too when a grin slipped onto Blake’s face. “Then again, it seems like this trip has really helped the three of you grow together, if you know what I mean.” It took a moment for Yang and Ruby to get it, but Weiss was almost certain she knew what Blake was referring to. Weiss sat there, her face going bright red as she wished for something, anything, to get her out of this situation as she groaned with embarrassment. It only got worse when Yang burst into laughter at Blake’s joke, her mirth making her whole obese body bounce and jiggle as she laughed and laughed at poor Weiss’ expense. Meanwhile, Ruby had a grumpy pout on her round face.

“Yang, why’d you have to infect the only sane member of their team with puns?!” Ruby cried out. The four of them knew for sure that this trip had led to a big change in the team, but it definitely wasn’t the change any of them had expected, for sure.


End file.
